The conventional standard eight foot bed pick-up trucks can accommodate 4.times.8 panel sheets. However these trucks are long and require more garage room and parking space than smaller vans and trucks. These standard bed trucks are also heavier and have a lower miles-per-gallon fuel rating.
Short bed pick-up trucks are lighter; but can not accommodate an eight foot panel without the load sticking out the tailgate. Red warning flags are required to alert other drivers to the extended load danger. The overhang load sometimes blocks the rear tail lights, braking lamps and direction indicators creating additional hazards. Further, with the tailgate down the panel loads sometimes slide out on upgrades or during acceleration.
Sturdy overhead racks permit the panel loads to extend over the cab rather than out the tailgate. However, the weight of the rack alone raises the center of gravity of the vehicle. With addition of a heavy panel load, this overhead configuration causes stability problems. Fuel economy is reduced due to drag along the leading edge of the rack and the load. The mere weight of the rack as a permanent fixture on the truck reduces the mileage.
German Pat. No. 1,092,312 issued Feb. 10, 1980 shows a commercial truck with a load bed extending into the cab area between the seats. The center front seat has been removed. The extended load area can not accommodate panel type material.
Austrian Pat. No. 235,163 issued Dec. 27, 1962 shows a passenger vehicle with a long ski rack extending from the trunk into the area above the back seat. The center rear passenger space is displaced by the protruding load.